The Darkness of Storms
by Hellion5Angel4
Summary: Dean and Sam go on an exorcism trip to New Orleans upon Bobby's request. Who they find, will send everyone, even Castiel, into a tailspin. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**WOO HOO! Supernatural is now my addiction. I kind of come and go with things I'm in love with, but eventually I get back around to updating other stuff I've written. Now, that being said, this fic has alot of Castiel and Dean and Sam. But mostly Castiel. lol ANYWAYS**

**I do not own Supernatural nor the characters from the show. I'd be rich if I did, but I do not. The only thing I own is my creative license and the OC that is going to be in this story.**

**And let it begin...**

The cool rain had finally subsided in Tennessee. As they reached the state line and entered into Mississippi, Dean was awoken to the sound of his phone ringing. Realizing the time, Sam had been driving for 6 hours straight. "Who is it, Dean?" The older Winchester looked at his phone and read 'Bobby' across the caller id. "Just Bobby. Pull over, I'll drive." Sam pulled the Impala to the side of the road and Dean hopped out, answering his call. "Hey Bobby. What's up?" Sam got out and stretched his back, walking over to the passenger side of the car. "So, you want us to go to New Orleans, find some girl and exorcise her?" Sam's eyebrow cocked up at Dean who was shrugging his shoulders back at his brother. "Alright. We'll call you when we get there." He flipped the phone shut and got behind the wheel of his beloved baby, Sam sliding into the passenger seat. "What was all that about?"

"Well, Bobby said there's a possession in New Orleans that he wants us on." He started the engine when Sam spoke again. "Why us?" Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, dude. But he sounded pretty adamant that we take this case." He put the car into drive and got back on the road, heading south. Just as the sun was coming up at 6:43, Dean heard his stomach growl loudly. They were just about to head into Louisiana. "Dean.." Startled, Dean looked back and saw the familiar trench coat and black hair of the angel that had been assigned to him. He swerved slightly, but was able to regain control. "Jesus, Cass. What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" He tried to calm down and ignore his empty stomach. "I'm sorry, Dean. I was simply curious. There aren't many more seals left, but you've decided to take a trip to New Orleans. What's there?" He stole a glance at him, then went back to the road. "Demonic possession. Bobby asked us to go check it out. But I know you're not interested in my road trip, Cass. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you a favor. Don't kill the girl. Torture the demon as much as is required, but go to whatever means you need to not kill the girl. She is vital. Return her to Bobby's house." Sam was still sound asleep, impervious to Dean's rising voice. "Vital? Vital to what?" He glanced and saw that Castiel was gone. He sighed and smacked his brother on the arm, attempting to wake him. "Sam, you hungry? Sam...damn it, man. Wake up." Sam cleared his throat and leaned back on the seat. "I could eat." A small diner came in to view 10 minutes later, and the boys stopped to eat. "So, why is this girl vital?" Dean raised his eyebrows and sat back on the vinyl plastic bench. "You got me. That's just what Cass said. Let's go, we've got a little while yet to New Orleans."

A small Bed and Breakfast would have to do. They couldn't find many actual hotels in the downtown of New Orleans. After they ate, they wandered around, finally asking a local. "Excuse me, where could my brother and I find the French Quarter?" The cajun man broke into hysterical laughter. "Ma boy, youse in da Quater." He then walked off, shaking his head. A wooden sign read 'Benoît', but Dean could tell, it was a bar. They walked inside, seeing no customers or bar tenders, and sat down at the bar. Dean turned to Sam, being quiet with his words. "This is pretty off, isn't it? The most tour-isty party of New Orleans, and there's just...nobody home?" Sam looked wearily around the bar, not a soul in sight. "I don't know, Dean. Maybe they were supposed to be closed and just didn't lock the door."

"Or, maybe we only accept certain clientele and you aren't included." An older black woman approached them, resting her arms on the bar and leaning forward. "Hunters are not welcome in this place. Dark shadows follow you all. Why d' ya think youse never hear of hunting trips to N' Ohlans?" Her accent was thick, and very difficult for Sam and Dean to make out. Dean pulled out his cell phone and opened a text from Bobby. "Do you know a woman by the name of Haleigh Raine?" The woman's eyes grew large, then back to normal. She slowly shook her head from side to side. "She don'ta like people talkin. Bout close as I can git ya, is the bayou. She gotta shack where she stay. Boys, Mama Lowe gon' warn ya now. That girl, know hoodoo the likes of Marie Laveau knowd voodoo. She powerful. 'Course, that if you believe in it." Sam and Dean nodded their heads as the woman stood back up. "Wait here." She disappeared for 20 minutes and they had contemplated leaving, when she returned. "There a different in voodoo and hoodoo. Hoodoo, like da girl do, used for evils. Voodoo, like I do, used for good. Mama Lowe like ya. Conjured the both o' ya protective hex bags. Keep ya safe." Dean pulled out his wallet and began to pull out some cash to hand to her. She took steps backwards. "Put da money away. Anoder rule of voodoo. Ya never can charge for your conjurins. It got to come from da heart. I wish youse da best. But don come back." She handed the two the bags, and rushed them out the door.

Sam and Dean stood on the sidewalk outside as locks clicked and the shutters were drawn at Benoît's. "To the bayou we go, Sammy." Dean stuffed the bag into his pocket and strolled the rest of the way back to the Impala. The boys drove, the smells, sights, and sounds of the big city faded into spanish moss draped trees, bird calls, and quieter surroundings. They followed the map, to what they thought was exactly the middle of the bayou, only to be on the outskirts of it. They stopped the car and got out, hearing water trickling nearby, crickets chirping, and the occasional frog. "Dean we are so lost. There's miles and miles of bayou in Louisiana, how will we know when we've found her?" The crickets and frogs stopped making noises. Only the trickle of the water was left. "Sam, grab the Holy Water, the salt, and any gun." As Sam opened the trunk and began gathering his items, Dean checked to make sure he had the things he wanted. They hiked for 45 minutes before coming upon a ramshackle cabin. Dean gave an unsettled look to his brother and drew his gun as they climbed the few steps to the porch of the wooden place. A dead alligator laid across the end of the porch on its back. Dean nodded his head, Sam following suit, and they charged inside. There were candles lit all around, giving an eerie glow to the room. "Sam, watch the door." Dean whispered, afraid if there was someone near by, they would hear. As his brother stuck his head out the door, Dean quickly finger painted a Devil's Trap on the ceiling of the one room. He closed the lid and returned the paint to his pocket just as the both of them heard footsteps. Sam returned inside, closing the door, and hid behind a couch and Dean behind the chairs.

A young woman with dark hair opened the door and walked inside. She set a bag on the couch and sighed. "I know you're here, Winchesters. No use trying to hide. You carry a stench." Dean stood up and the girl's eyes went black. "Dean. So nice to see you. We haven't formally met, really." She walked a couple inches towards him, inside his head, he begged her to take a few more steps. "I was one of the souls you tortured in Hell. I was a human, you got me up on that table, and I stayed until you disappeared. Then Alastair came to me. Asked me where you had gone. I said I didn't know. So he offered me your position. And of course, I took it. Then, after oh, about, pfff...80 years..he came to me again. Asked me if I wanted to return to Earth. Made me a demon soldier. Couldn't pass up the opportunity." She charged at him, but was jerked to a stop like a dog on a leash. Dean chuckled and Sam joined his side. "Well, that's a perk of being a soldier. You're just as immune to our tricks as everyone else." Sam poured a handful of salt and threw it onto the younger woman, a painful scream emerging from her throat.

"What's wrong? You watching your sodium?" Dean poured a cup full of holy water and splashed it onto the girl, leaving welts, scars, and more screams. Dean watched as Sam threw more salt, then water, and he pulled out his book, opening it.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_ _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_, _infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_ _omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ _Ergo draco maledicte_ _et omnis legio diabolica_ _adjuramus te._ _Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_ _eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._"

The demon shuttered and jerked a couple of times. "You know that won't work on me. It's an obvious failure already!" Dean paid no attention and chanted on.

"_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister_ _omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis._ _Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_ _contremisce et effuge, invocato a_ _nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_ _quem inferi tremunt._"

"Dean, your Latin is...terrible." Sam could tell the demon was wearing thin with this. He continued alternating salt and holy water with no breaks for recuperation.

"_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._ _Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi faci-" _The black smoke poured from the girl's mouth and down through the floor. Sam gathers the things and rushes them back to the car. He hopped behind the wheel and starts it up, driving it closer to the cabin. "Sam, grab the back door, she hasn't woken up yet, but we need to get her out of here and get back on the road." Dean picked her up, cradling her behind her head with one arm and behind her knees with the other, and slowly descended the stairs. Sam opened the back door of the Impala and went to the other side, taking her head and helping Dean lay her out in the back seat. Sam shut his door and walked over to Dean. "Dean, don't let what the demon said-" Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder. "I'm fine, Sam."

"Good work, Dean, Sam." The two boys looked up to see Castiel standing before them. "Cass, look man, I get you wanted us to save her, but I just have one question. Why is she so vital?" Dean refused to relax. "You're really great at handing Sam and me shady tales, but you never explain anything to us. And I'm getting pretty damn sick of it. So I'm going to hold you to this one. Why is this girl, some random bayou swamp rat, so goddamned important?" Castiel took a step closer to Dean and barely whispered to him, words Sam couldn't even make out. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Dean nodded and leaned against the Impala, crossing his arms. "Good. Then get her to Bobby's." In an instant, Castiel was gone. After they reached the highway, Sam turned on the radio and leaned closer to Dean. "You haven't said anything since Cass left. What could he have possibly said to make _you_ speechless?"

"Her last name is Singer. And she's going to help you and me save the world." Dean gripped the steering wheel and nailed the gas down to the floor, sending the Impala flying towards South Dakota.

* * *

**And that's chapter one, folks! I'll have chapter two up really really soon, I promise. Please Read and Reply and I will love you for forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so Haleigh Singer? WTF?! Right?! Anyways, it's going to be a little slow, but this IS a Castiel/OC fic. Just putting that out there now. No Dean and Sam slash, no slash at all, really. I don't like slash. It makes me uncomfortable. lol So I'll just stick to what i do best. And I will quit rambling now. Hope the first chapter was good. I can't promise all of them will be that long, since I'm a mom and a worker bee in the work force, but I will do my best for you guys. More Story!**

**Again, I own nothing from Supernatural. Not the characters, locations, nothing!**

"Do we tell Bobby?" Dean and Sam had driven all night long, and the girl still slept as they came within ten minutes of Bobby's house. "Not right away. If he doesn't already know, then, Sam, we need to take it easy on him. I'm thinking Cass whispered that so quietly because it wasn't supposed to get around." They pulled into the junk yard and parked the car. Sam jolted for the front door and opened it, watching as Dean, cradling the girl again, carried her into the house. "You kidnapped the victim? Have I taught you idjits nothin? I've got a room upstairs on the left. Just lay her on the bed." Bobby sighed, took off his hat, scrambled his hair up, then replaced his hat. "Sam, what were you guys thinking?" Sam opened his mouth to speak when Dean returned. "Divine intervention. Castiel told us, bring her here. Just following orders." Bobby seemed beside himself. "Just following orders from an angel? To bring some girl to my house? I don't understand this at all, and I sure as hell don't know why you idjits are listenin to some freakin angel who occasionally appears to you, but, boys, you had better grow a set. If you let an angel, Castiel or not, start pushing you around now the-" He stopped, seeing Castiel standing behind Dean. "Hello. bobby, I understand how upset this must make you, but there is a higher purpose for you knowing about this case." Bobby narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over each other. "I don't see how a damn girl can be "higher" or provide some assistance to me, but I'll tell you one damn thing, I do-" Castiel was now standing in front of Bobby.

"This girl, you know her. She was under your care for 18 years until you lost her. You assumed she was dead, gone, and never thought of her again. John Winchester brought her to you, and you took her in, cared for her like she were your own, until you lost her. I happen to know that exact moment is when you quit caring." Bobby's eyes were wide open, not wanting to believe the angel standing before him. But he knew that Castiel was right. Dean stepped closer. "What do you mean our dad brought her here before? How could he have just taken a girl and no one realize she was missing?" Cass backed off of Bobby and turned to Dean. "It was meant to be that way. Her parents, that is to say the people that cared for her, were killed by Azazel. John forwent the killing of Azazel to rescue her, because we sent him a message that it was the right thing to do." Dean stepped closer to Cass, lowering his voice. "And what about her last name? Is she biologically his, or did she just take on his last name?" Bobby looked shakily at Dean. "I raised her up good, taught her how to hunt, let her go her own way when it came to choices, she told me the day I lost her that I was like a father to her. Of course she used my last name. But how many times do I gotta tell you boys? Family ain't always blood."

* * *

It was like a grenade had just gone off around her. Her ears were ringing, she felt numb, and a little sick at her stomach. She took a deep breath and sat up in the bed. Looking around, she didn't recognize where she was. Carefully, she stood and walked to the nearest window, and pulled back the curtains. Her stomach dropped when she saw the familiar junk yard outside. She remembered Bobby, and had missed him every day since she was taken from him. She looked down at her body and saw she was only in a white floor length night gown. She spied a dresser that had once been hers, and rushed over, jerking the drawer open. A pair of jeans, socks, and a few shirts rested inside. She quietly spoke to no one, "Guess you just couldn't let go, could you, Bobby?" She rummaged through the shirts and found one that still fit her taller, albeit just as slim frame, and pulled on the jeans and socks. She opened the closet and found her second favorite pair of boots. Worker boots, black leather, size 9. She slipped one on and was surprised to find it fit just like a charm. She quickly put on the other and laced them up before walking into the half bath.

Her chestnut hair was a mess. She found a ponytail holder and quickly tamed it the best she could with fingers, and found an old tube of mascara and eyeliner. Knowing she didn't want to look a mess if Bobby truly was here, she applied the lightest amount of makeup and when she was finally satisfied, opened the door. She walked the few steps to the top of the stairs and grabbed the hand rail, walking down as quietly as she could. When she reached the bottom, she heard quiet voices mumbling in the next room. "We don't want to scare her, Cass. I mean, if Bobby lost her, I think Bobby needs to see her first. We're not sure how she feels about Winchesters, me or Sam, and you're an angel. Bobby's our best bet." She crept to the opening of the room an cleared her throat. She saw four men, and recognized the oldest one in the trucker hat, who looked at her like she was a ghost. She almost couldn't believe it herself. "Bobby?" He took a few steps towards her and rested his hands on his pockets. "Haleigh?" She smiled and closed the gap between them, throwing her arms around him, feeling him grip her back just as tight. He gripped her arms just below her shoulders and held her out at an arms length, taking a long look. "What the hell happened to you?" She couldn't get the smile off her lips. "It's a long story, and I'll tell you later. I've just got to try to be happy right now." She rested a hand on his for a moment before slipping away from him and walking up to Sam and Dean and pecking them each on the cheek. Dean, smirking, looked at Sam and then Haleigh. "What was that for?" She smiled and walked back to Bobby. "Because I remembered a lot about New Orleans, only I wasn't the one who got to enjoy it. Whatever slimy demon had me possessed was the one who got a joyride. As badly as I hate to think of it, all the hoodoo hexes, crossings, all the bad things that happened, I remember best the two men that saved me before I passed out. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sam looked, in his eyes, down into his soul, genuinely sad. She locked eyes with the only one who had remained silent during the entire group. A man, about the same height as her, in a long tan trench coat, with blue eyes that peered past your soul. She gave him a small smile and felt the awkwardness grow immediately. He walked closer to her and Bobby. "So, I remember those two from growing up, they would occasionally pop up. Sam and Dean." Bobby nodded his head. "And I certainly wouldn't forget you, but who's this?" Dean walked next to the man and draped his arm across his shoulder. "This is Castiel." She watched as the man looked at Dean with annoyance, then as Dean took his arm off. He then returned his eyes to her. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord." She leaned over to look past Castiel and to Sam. "Did you guys bump my head at any point? Or did he really just say he's an angel of the Lord?" Sam shrugged and sighed. "He is. It's the truth." She bit her lip and gave Sam a curt nod before leaning back. "Okay. And you're here...why?"

Castiel began to speak, but Bobby directed her towards the kitchen. "It's complicated, and a long drawn out story. I'll fill you in after you tell me what the hell happened to you." She was silent, heard the clock on the wall ticking, and then heard Castiel say to Sam and Dean, "I am leaving. I will return later." In a moment, the two brothers walked into the kitchen and sat down with her and Bobby at the table. "Well, we were in St. Paul trying to find that werewolf, remember? I had left the hotel and was close on its tail in an alley near that bar Manchie's. That's when 7 demons cornered me. I fought as hard and long as I could, but in the end there were just too many. I blacked out for days, it seemed. Woke up in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Made my way to Savannah spent 9 years there piddling around working in a café and hunting by night, then to New Orleans. I had just burned some bones in the LaFeyette cemetery when the son of a bitch they exiled took over. I would have come back Bobby, but I just couldn't remember. I remembered your face in Mississippi, I drew you and recognized you and knew your name. But your number, your address, all the rest was just gone. It was like whatever those demons did just erased everything about you." She tried to fight back the burning in her eyes, and took a deep ragged breath. "Now, there's my story. What's yours?"

Bobby sighed and sat back in the chair. "Sam and Dean have started the Apocalypse." She chuckled and leaned forward, resting her arm on the table. "Is that so?" She looked from Bobby to Sam, and then finally to Dean, all of them nodding yes. "Well, I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that's the reason for the angel's presence. Am I right?" Dean spoke up first. "Uh, actually yeah. I literally went to Hell, and that angel, Castiel, pulled me out. We're trying to stop Lucifer from rising. And that's about all we can say. Cause it's really all we know." She slowly nodded her head, taking in all the information. She rose from the table and walked over to the sink, lifting the sleeve on her shirt and looking at the scar on her inner wrist. "So do we know what's going to happen if he does rise?" The boys were silent until she turned around and looked from one to the other. Dean, resting his arm on the table, broke the quiet. "Total annihilation of the world. Moms, dads, babies, uncles, aunts, everyone." She walked closer to the table, resting her hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Well, after that happy news, I need a drink and a smoke. We have any?" Bobby rolled over to the cabinet and pulled out a tall bottled filled with brown liquid. "Drinks we got. Smokes, you're out of luck there, kid."

"Do we have a car I could use to go get some?" They looked suspiciously at her, not knowing if she would up and run, or if she'd be back. Castiel suddenly appeared next to her. "I can go with her. Make sure she stays safe." Dean pulled the Impala keys out of his jacket pocket and tossed them to her. "You put one scratch on my baby, I will find you." She smiled and took the $50 Bobby held out to her before she and Castiel made their way to the car. She got in and started the engine, feeling the rumbling underneath her feet, and turned the radio on.

_If the real thing don't do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You gonna burn it out to the wick  
Aren't you, Barracuda?_

She quickly switched the radio to local stations and found a song that was more her own style. Castiel stood awkwardly outside the car; she leaned over and rolled down the window. "So, are you coming? Or am I just going to sit here until Judgment Day?" Sighing, she sat back up, and the next thing she knew, Castiel was sitting beside her. "You really shouldn't joke about Judgment Day, Haleigh. It's closer than you think." As the '67 car rolled down the road, she turned the radio down slightly. "So this is really happening? The apocalypse has really started?" She alternated looking from him to the road. "Yes, it has begun. Sam and Dean are trying to stop a demon named Lilith from breaking 66 Seals, when the seals are broken, Lucifer was to rise from Hell." She took a deep breath and tried to remember everything Bobby had taught her. First, get as much information as you can. "So how many seals are already broken?" He stared at the world as if he were seeing everything for the first time. "We have tried everything in our power to stop these seals from breaking, but it seems as if everything is progressing itself. 64. Only two more seals to go before we are at total and complete war." She continued to drive down the road, the trees flashing past their windows, birds cawing to one another, and her hair flipping wildly in the breeze coming in the car windows. "So how to you stop one of these seals from breaking?"

"You can't. There are over 600 seals, and only 66 of them need to be broken in order to release Lucifer. Occasionally, we'll catch wind of a seal attempting to be broken, and Sam and Dean try to stop it. But once a seal is broken, even if you make everything the way it was before the seal broke, it remains open." She pulled in to the parking lot of the small convenience store, Castiel remaining in the car. She saw a few racks of clothes, and found a couple tank tops, a couple t-shirts, a new pair and a new pair of jeans. She walked over to the counter and laid the clothes down, then the $50 on top. "I need these, and as many packs of cigarettes as that can get me after change, please." The man pulled down 5 packs and handed her the change. She scooped up the packs and headed back out to the car. As she unwrapped the plastic on the carton, and pulled one out to light it, she looked at Castiel. "So how do I really know you're an angel? How can I be sure you're not just some weirdo who's claiming to be an angel?" She lit the end and took a long drag off the filter, blowing the smoke out the open window of the car. "Tell me something only I would know. Something that no one else would have any idea to." He looked at her with great annoyance on his face. "I am not a psychic. I do not know the past, present, and future to be told as some tale." She crossed an arm over her chest, resting her elbow on the arm, and waited.

"Fine. When you were 17, you used to cut yourself. You hated the attention it got you, but kept doing it. Before you were possessed, you were still cutting, only on your legs where your clothes could hide the cuts." She was embarrassed and felt her cheeks growing hot. Bobby was the only one who knew that. He looked straight ahead and continued speaking. "You did it, because you felt like you were ugly, useless, a freak. Not normal." That was when she knew, he had to be an angel. She never even told Bobby why she had done it. She threw the cigarette out the window, and went to start the car when she felt his hand on her arm. She looked over at him, his eyes looking right back. "You are not ugly, useless, or a freak, Haleigh. You are beautiful." His hand returned to his side as she turned the engine over and headed back for Bobby's.

When they had parked the car, she got out and slammed the door, heading straight for the stairs. She turned around, and found herself face to face with Castiel. "Don't...I mean, please..don't tell anyone about this." He looked at her, curiously, tilting his head slightly. "Haleigh I hadn't planned on telling anyone. But why would it be so concerning if I did?" She looked over her shoulder, seeing no one, and took Castiel's hand in hers. She led him down he stairs, off the porch, and behind a couple junked cars before she let go. "Because. Bobby figured it was a stage, that I would grow out of it. But the people at my school, well they deemed me a good fit for the nut house. I'm not crazy. I'm just...mentally fucked up." Castiel took a couple steps towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in her eyes. "You are not. Right now, you are...exactly..who you are supposed to be." She felt a small smile cross her lips. His hands returned to his side and they walked back to the porch and inside.

When they saw the guys, she walked over to Bobby. "It's late. You start something for dinner, and we'll all have a nice sit down meal." She gave Bobby a smile and patted his larger stomach, before turning around to go upstairs. She shut the bedroom door and remembered she hadn't seen Castiel after they came back inside. She took her clothes off and walked into the bathroom, running the tub full of warm water. She got in and laid back, draping warm wash cloth over her face. This entire thing was surreal to her. She remembered the hexes she had put on people, the curses she had done with glee. But she heard a voice in the back of her mind, reassuring her, 'That was not you.' But she still felt responsible for it all. She climbed out after washing her hair, and dried off, putting on some of the new clothes she had bought. She let her hair air dry and went down stairs.

Dinner went by quietly. The only sound was the clink of forks against plates as everyone filled their stomachs with the delicious meal. The sun had well set by the time she ventured out onto the porch. She had a half full glass of whiskey and her pack of cigarettes ready to go. The old wooden rocking chair Bobby had set in still held it's ground as she relaxed and began swaying back and forth. She smoked and drank by the moon, not paying attention to the on coming apocalypse.

* * *

**Tuh Duh! Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it, a lot of it got deleted several times as I was typing it, but I pressed on. So...here's the thing. I don't want to just push through with Castiel and Haleigh. I feel like if he did like someone, he'd be very shy and awkward about it. So that's where I'm trying to go. But I don't want to push it, ya know? Make sense? Yeah...not to me either. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with more! Now, what I'm about to type out is pure imagination. But I'll explain it all so it kinda makes sense to everyone. Hopefully if you are reading this, it means you're enjoying it. :D**

**And to my Bayou Buddy, I apologize if I get anything else wrong. I've never been to New Orleans, though I'd LOVE to come, so just please excuse my ignorance that might pop up in this chapter. :)**

**Again I own nothing from Supernatural, not the show, the characters, the themes, nada. Just Haleigh.**

**And an Idea I have is kind of based off of a movie. I'll explain later, but that's not mine either. And I'll say THAT again later lol**

* * *

A week had gone by. She had been staying with Bobby while the guys went hunting; playing cards, fishing, helping him fix some cars up. It was just like old times with him. The fact that Castiel knew about her past continued to dig around in her mind as she went through every day, and even in to her dreams. Bobby snapped her out of her thoughts. "Here, fill this up with some oil, I'll go grab us a couple beers." She smiled at him and walked over to the table, picking up three bottles. "You haven't changed, have you?" He leaned against a wall, crossing his arms, and sighed. "When you get to be as old as I am, the way you are is just that. Plus, why change? I'm a classic." She unscrewed the top to one bottle and began pouring it into the car as Bobby walked away. She turned around to throw the empty bottle into the trash and gasped.

Trench coat, dark hair, blazing blue eyes. "Castiel. You scared me." She walked around him and threw away the bottle, realizing he watched her as she walked, making her feel weird. "Are Dean and Sam back yet?" She rested against the table. "Uh, I don't think they are. I can call them if yo-" He was gone. She hated his bad habit of flitting in and then back out without any given warning. As she finished pouring the last of the oil into the car, Castiel came back. "They should be here in 15 minutes. I would suggest you get cleaned up and ready to leave, Haleigh." She raised one eyebrow to him. "Why? Am I going somewhere?" He took a couple steps closer to her. "Yes. We need your help to stop a seal from breaking. It's in your area of expertise, so even if Sam and Dean protest, I insist that you come along." She slowly nodded her head and wiped her hands off on a red garage rag. "Guess I'm not going to question an angel."

She took a quick shower, scrubbing off the dirt and grime that had acquired over the day from working on a car. When she stepped out, she heard voices downstairs. Quickly, she pulled on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, a pink flannel plaid shirt, and her boots. Her hair was whipped into a ponytail and she headed to the boys. "Just a vamp. We took care of it. Cass said he had something important to talk about. Where is he?" She stood next to Sam when Castiel appeared. "Here. We've got to act quickly. There's another attempt being made at a seal." Everyone briefly looked around at the other before looking back to Cass. Bobby spoke first. "And what proof do you have, Cass?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out folded up newspapers, laying them across Bobby's desk. _'Priest goes missing. No leads.' 'Farmers complain missing cattle' 'Pet store broken into Thursday' _Dean was the first to speak. "So, some priest is making his own fresh burgers and playing with his new kitty. What's so important?"

"The priest that went missing was Father Michael Bourought. He was a Catholic priest in New Orleans. The cattle that is missing, it's not cows, it's goats. And all that was stolen from the pet store were 4 white doves." She sighed. New Orleans, again. As much as she loved the idea of the place, she didn't feel safe around it anymore. "But what evidence is that of a seal, Castiel?" Everyone else called him Cass. To her it felt weird to give an angel a nickname, so he would always be Castiel. "In the Bible, the Dove is the symbol of Christ. And the Goat is the symbol of Satan. There is a seal in which you sacrifice blessed sacred animals over a crossways religious grave under a full moon." Sam sat down behind Bobby's desk. "What does crossways mean?" Castiel turned to look at her. "It means, either hoodoo or voodoo. You believe in God, but you still work magicks, which is against the laws of God and the laws of nature." Dean was putting on his coat when he spoke again. "And this grave, who would work?"

"Only someone who was a very powerful high priest or high priestess." She thought for a moment, saying a small prayer that her name was out of the hat. Instantly, it was like a switch had been flipped. "Marie." Dean raised both his eyebrows and shrugged. "You want to emphasize on that?" She scoffed and walked closer to him. "Marie Laveau. She studied voodoo, did spells for customers, accepted no payments. Technically Catholic." She thought on for a moment, remembering everything she had heard about Marie Laveau. "We need to leave now. Castiel is there any way you can get us there?" He nodded his head and Sam and Dean jumped up to get ready. "Give us ten minutes and we'll be good to roll." They headed downstairs into the basement and she walked outside onto the porch, lighting a cigarette up. She felt like someone was watching her, which usually meant Castiel had followed. "I'm sorry, Haleigh." She threw the new cigarette off the porch and stormed into the garage. It was dark, save for a small lamp left on earlier.

"Are you angry?" She turned to find Castiel had followed her again. She lifted the stand on the hood and laid it down before allowing the hood to close. "You sent them to save me, right? From the demon, from the hoodoo, from New Orleans. You did that, right?" He stood next to her as she leaned on the hood of the car. "Yes. I felt it was the right thing to do." She scoffed and moved to stand infront of him. "The right thing to do? Castiel the right thing to do would be to make up your mind. Either leave me in New Orleans, let me do voodoo and hoodoo until I drop dead and live by myself in a swamp. Or, let me stay here and as far away from all of that as I can possibly get." He was nearly emotionless. Her words, she felt, had inflicted no impact upon the angel. "What are you saying?" She walked closer until they were face to face. "What I am saying is, you are selfish. Using me as an instrument to better the world? So what if we stop this seal from breaking. There are tons others like it. So why me? After I get cozy and happy for a week, why rip all of it away again? The "good" intentions of a selfish "angel"." She shoved him as hard as she could, only to be grabbed by her arm. She turned around and saw his eyes were filled with a slight hint of hurt. "You are not just an instrument to me. A comfortable life would be nice, but you wouldn't be happy and you know it. Putting that aside, you are destined for far greater things than a white picket fence, a dog, and an apple pie life."

She could see her breath in the cold air of the night. He loosed his grip on her, and she walked away, back into the house. Sam and Dean were standing in the study with Bobby. "Just be careful." Dean and Sam were both nodding when they looked at her. "We're leaving. You ready?" She nodded her head. "Yeah. Just let me grab a coat." She started up the stairs and heard the doors shutting. She closed her bedroom door and walked to the closet, finding her old jacket. Slipping her arms through the sleeves, she breathed a sigh of relief to find it still fit. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and jerked when she felt pain in her finger. Pulling her hand out, she pulled out a silver utility razor with it. She got lost in her mind as she looked at it, and was caught off guard when a hand was suddenly in front of her own. "Give it to me, Haleigh." She looked up and into his blue eyes. She wrapped her fingers in a fist around it and stuffed them back into her pocket. "Just gonna hang on to it, thanks." Castiel didn't say a word as he left and she headed to the car. They sat in the back together, and Dean started up his baby. She watched Bobby's disappear into the distance as they got on the road, headed South.

_The waves crashed below her dangling feet. The sea breeze tussled her hair, and the seagulls cawed loudly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. It seemed so real, but she knew it was a dream. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Her eyes snapped open and she saw Castiel sitting next to her. "Where are we, Castiel?" His eyes narrowed at the harshness of the setting sun. "Northern Australia. Dreams are endless." She laid back and continued committing the salty sea air to memory. "I like it here. So peaceful. No demons, Seals, or stupid things to get in the way." She quickly sat up as he began to speak. "Things come and go. Hopefully, this too shall pass. You were right earlier. There are too many seals for us to stop them all. But we have to at least try." She pulled her legs off the edge of the cliff and tucked them under her chin, resting her head on her knees. "Haleigh, why wouldn't you give me the razor?" _

_"I..over the years..it's become almost like a security blanket. To have it. To know it's there when I need it." She looked at him and found he was looking back. "Usually, its customary for a person to do that. Not a sharpened piece of metal." He lost his momentum in his words for a moment before continuing. "I think that's the best way I could tell you to talk to me. If you need someone to listen. I want to help you."_

She woke up in a bed. She turned her head on the pillow and saw the clock read 5:35 pm, next to it, a cardboard stand reading 'Chuck's Travel Lodge. Free Continental Breakfast!' She sat up and swung her feet to the floor. She pulled her phone from her pocket and opened it, revealing a text message from Dean. _'Went to ask about the tomb of Marie. Maybe ask about the Priest. Text when you're awake. Will bring food.'_ She quickly texted him back telling him she was awake and hopped into the shower. They were back in New Orleans. She stripped her clothes and turned on the hot water. Stepping in, she closed the curtain and washed up, loving the heat of the water. It was an inevitable failure. They wouldn't be able to run around the entire world stopping attempts at breaking seals. And eventually Lucifer would rise up. The only question would be what would happen? What would be required of them to stop him, and return him to hell?

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. She opened the door and darted to the bed she was on, grabbing her bag from the floor. She finally settled on a white fleur de lis tank top and a pair of jeans. She dropped the towel and quickly began dressing. After she had done her bra, she heard the door open and turned to see Dean, Sam, and Castiel walk in. They all stopped in their tracks. "Come on now, boys. It's not like you've never seen a girl in a bra before." She grabbed her tank top and opened it up to slip it on. They shut the door and set the food on the table. She noticed that Castiel wouldn't even look at her as Dean rambled on, between bites of food, about what they had found. At 6:15, they had decided to do an early investigation of the tomb.

The sign read 'St. Louis Cemetery No. 1' They walked through the gates and, except for Haleigh, were immediately given an eerie feeling. Dean vocalized himself. "So, why do they do the above ground monuments? Why not just stick them in the dirt like everyone else?" They walked past cast iron fences and tall crypts. "Well, this area is prone to flooding. They used to bury the dead in the ground, but they wound up floating off. So they started building these crypts and putting them inside." A few more paces in silence before Dean could take it no longer. "That would suck. Especially if you've got a ghost, right Sammy? Can't get to the bones to burn them." Sam joined Haleigh in front. "So how do we know which one is hers?" She smiled at Sam. Knowing the history and facts felt good, but made her feel nerdy at the same time. "Well, hers will be covered in X's. People believe she's still around and so they knock three times on her tomb or make three X's on her tomb, and when the wish comes true, they return with statues or food or liquor. As an offering to please her." She noticed someone had left her a large, intricately framed, mirror propped up against the tomb wall.

After 20 minutes, they finally found the mausoleum decorated in plenty of X's. Seeing no one around, Castiel took them back to the hotel room. "So now we know where it is. Dean, Sam, get what you need for a fight. I will take you back there tonight. Haleigh, you're staying here." She almost felt like she had been slapped before she jumped to her feet. "The hell I am. If someone shows up and starts working something, I need to be there." Dean took over for Cass. "Haleigh, I highly doubt there are going to be any people doing magic tonight. All there's going to be is demons, doves, goats, and a dead Voodoo Priestess." She waited for him to keep going, but he didn't. "Um, Dean..yeah. A dead voodoo high priestess. Who is going to be pissed off that this crap is going on around her tomb. What if she shows up as a ghost? What then? Don't you think it'd be wise to have a person of the same circle as her?" Sam sat on the opposite bed, quietly while Castiel and Dean just looked at each other. Sam finally found his voice. "She's got a point, Dean. If Marie comes, it'll help to have Haleigh there to explain. I don't think it's a bad idea at all."

Dean sighed, obviously defeated, and squatted to the floor to look her in the eyes. "Fine. You can go. But so help me, if one thing goes wrong, Cass is going to zap your ass out of there so quick, you'll be fighting the walls here, got it?" She kept her mouth shut and simply nodded. Sam and Dean decided to take a nap before their fight, leaving Haleigh to do some research. She found her way back to her home shop all too quickly. The bell jingled as she entered, and she saw a few tourists going nuts over fake shrunken heads. She walked to the counter and found her friend standing there. "Jill. I need your help." Jill kept a straight face, but did not make eye contact with her. "Last time you were in here, you were spouting off about killing as many as possible. And now you need my help?" Haleigh reached over the counter and gently touched her friend's hand. "Jill, I was.." she knew it was going to sound stupid, and possibly unbelievable. "I was possessed. I wasn't myself. But I was exorcised and I am back to the same old me. I just need a few things. And then I'll leave." Jill finally made eye contact with her. "What you castin?" She cleared her throat and pulled out a piece of paper. "It's the strongest protection. Need some chalk, sulfur, and a red candle, if you've got all of it." Jill slowly nodded and headed back through a beaded curtain.

She turned around and watched the tourists looking at the charms and gifts the shop had out front. It was ironic to her that out front it was a touristy version of voodoo, but through the beaded curtain, was a gateway to hoodoo. Actual strong magic, and the poor souls from Wisconsin and Ohio had no clue. The clack of the beads turned her attention back to Jill. She carried a small cigar box and handed it to her. "No charge. I can tell you're back to you. Used brick dust and salt on the front door after your last visit. You never could have gotten in." Haleigh smiled at her and stuffed the box into her bag. "Thank you, Jill. Really." Jill smiled at her in return and threw up a hand as the tourists made their way to the register to pay.

She hightailed it back to the hotel, the time already inching upon 9. The boys were ready to leave as soon as she stepped through the door. Castiel touched each one of them and suddenly, they were back at the tomb. There was no one around, and the night was still and quiet. There were candles lit and circling the tomb, so using it as a guide, she grabbed the salt from Sam and Castiel followed her as she made a circle around the tomb. "Look, Castiel. I'm sorry. For yesterday. I didn't mean to snap at you." He remained quiet and continued following her as she let the salt pour. "It's okay. I understand why you were frustrated, Haleigh. I just want you to know that, just like with Sam and Dean, I...I care about you. You aren't just a tool for me to use." She felt herself smile as she finished completing the circle around the tomb, giving them extra room onto the brick pathway. Sam and Dean pulled out their guns and she opened her box on the ground. She lit the candle with Dean's lighter and handed it back to him. She then fished out the chalk and drew a circle and a bigger circle, drawing four eyes across from each other, then filled in the gap between the two with the sulfur. "Dean, can I have a knife real quick?" He reached into his waistband and pulled out a knife, handing it to her. She took her hair down from its pony tail and cut off a length that would've stretched from her palm to her middle finger. She spread it around in a circle and then used the knife to make a cut on her hand.

She dotted the blood in between each eye and rubbed it on her jeans a couple times, to try and stop the bleeding, before handing the knife back to Dean. He looked at her with confusion. "It's a protection symbol in hoodoo. Safety net. Jump in if it gets too hairy. It's safer than the salt. The salt can be blown away with a wind, but this, is set in stone, literally, and binded to the earth." He nodded and a gust of wind blew sharp, sending the candles flickering. "Let's do this." Dean was ready for a fight with Sam standing firmly at his side. Castiel stood just outside the circle, ready to grab her and go if the occasion called for it. They were caught by surprise when four demons stood outside of the salt, waiting. She looked at the barrier and a gentle breeze blew an opening, allowing them access. They rushed in and started fighting, Castiel being forced to join as well. Haleigh stood and began to step out of the circle to go help, but she couldn't. Her foot wouldn't cross the circles. She knew immediately something was wrong. Another demon popped up and held a cage of doves and a goat by a rope. He looked at her with a smirk as he made his way to her tomb. He pulled a knife from his jacket and slit the goat's throat wide open, sending blood spilling onto the smooth stone. One by one, he killed the doves next. It felt like a small earthquake, just enough to stop everyone fighting. A mist emerged from the tomb and hovered over the mirror that still remained. She heard Dean yelling. "Cass! Get her and go! Now!" Castiel touched the demon's forehead and it was gone, leaving only a body. He walked over and stopped short, unable to penetrate the circle. He looked at her, confused and worried. "Haleigh?" Sam and Dean continued fighting the demons they had and she watched the mirror, seeing a figure appear.

A shiver ran down her spine when she recognized the face. It was _her._ "Castiel, it's not a seal. It's a rising. The demons are raising Marie Laveau from her grave." He looked at the mirror and they met eyes as he looked back at her. "How do I stop it?" She took a moment, flicking through every file on hoodoo in her brain, but it was too late. "Haleigh!" Castiel saying her name was the last thing she heard, except for shattering glass. She felt something hefty hit her, and she blacked out.

* * *

**You ever get one of those feelings where you've got an AWESOME idea and you just want to keep writing it so you can get it down and you don't forget it? Yeah, well that's me right now. I would LOVE to keep going, but I have got to get some sleep, and plus I don't think all of you want to read a 8,000 word chapter. lol So to spare us both, I shall leave it here.**

**If you're enjoying it, PLEASE R&R let me know how I'm doing. Feedback, good or bad, is still feedback! The direction I am going with this is The Skeleton Key meets Supernatural. I own NEITHER one. **

**Anyways, yeah. So if you haven't watched that movie...GO NOW... IT'S ON NETFLIX. YOU'RE WELCOME. **

**Also, if you're enjoying, please remember I do have a life. I'm a mom and I have a job and those, unfortunately, come first. I will post more as soon as I can, when I can. 3 3 3**


End file.
